


He will be loved.

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a Zianourry where the boys have like a huge fight and like one of the boys trips and falls because one of the others shoved him? He passes out and like the other four freak out and when the boy wakes up he's scared because he's been in an abusive relationship before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that was requested on my tumblr account, I wrote it, and decided to post it here. Enjoy:) and send me prompts if you want:)

None of them were sure how it started really. It was a long day, they had a long show in the morning and signings at noon. Followed by a small show. At five they all piled into the tour bus. Zayn dropped himself onto one of the chairs, straight face, Harry walked down to the big bed at the end, they had a few bunks, but there was one huge bed there. He just dropped himself into the middle of it. Liam sat on the couch closing his eyes. Louis laid on the floor, his eyes closing as well. And Niall, well Niall was in a great mood. He was full of energy, near always. So he was buzzing around the kitchen area and getting food. He hummed to himself, smiling when he felt Liam's arms go around him. 

"Shh..." He muttered, turning his head and kissing Niall's head. Niall quieted his humming and leaned back into Liam, who yawned and kissed his cheek before walking to a the bigger bed and just dropping himself down to sleep. They had all been up since like three this morning. Niall ate his food and walked in to sit, he nudged Louis with his foot to make sure he was alive. 

"Lou..come play a game with me.." he whined.Louis groaned. Niall took that as a no and slid onto Zayn's lap and turning on the tv. Zayn just sat there, not moving. Niall shifted slightly, laying his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

"Pay attention to me..cuddle me..something.." he whined, Zayn groaned. 

"No. I don't feel like moving Niall. I'm tired" he said, his tone a little harsh. Niall frowned. 

"And apparently grumpy too" he muttered, standing up off of Zayn's lap. Zayn rolled his eyes, not in the mood. 

"Well I'm sorry I'm grumpy. We can't all be a ray of fucking sunshine all the time can we? You need to take a downer or something." Zayn said, his tone hard. He normally loved the little ray of sunshine, the bundle of happiness that was Niall. They all did. But not now. He stood. Niall put his hand on his chest stopping him from walking away. "Get out of my way" he said. Niall shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No. Ya don't get to be a jerk. I would like an apology" he said. Harry's voice came from the hallway as he walked in. 

"Really? You guys couldn't be quiet for not when fifteen minutes? Jesus Christ. No peace around here" he muttered dropping himself onto the couch, Niall turned crossing his arms and looked down at him.

"Don't be an ass.. go to bed if you're going to be grumpy. Once Zayn apologizes he can go too." Niall said. Zayn scoffed. 

"Who made you mother hen?" He muttered trying to walk away, Niall slid in front of him and gently shoved him back. Zayn stumbled back a step and his eyes narrowed. He put his hands out in front of him and shoved Niall with a little extra force. Niall fell back, his head slamming into the side of the counter before dropping on the carpet, his icy blue eyes shutting. Zayn's eyes widened and he dropped down instantly. 

"Niall?" He asked, Harry was down by him within seconds, shaking the blondes shoulders.

"Ni?.. cmon..wake up. This isn't funny" Harry spoke, Louis sat up instantly and turned to face them, eyes widening. 

"What happened??" He screeched, this alerted Liam who stumbled out of the bedroom, apparently just having fell asleep. He took in the sight in front of him and his eyes widened at the blood dampening the hair on Niall's head. 

"What happened?" He asked bending. They all surrounded Nialls body. Liam yelled to the bus driver "we need to get to a hospital, now!"

"I...I didn't mean to..he was blocking my way..and.. he shoved me so..I shoved him.. I didn't..I.." Zayn stuttered out, eyes wide. Liam bent his head down by Niall's mouth. Relief washing over him when he felt Niall's breath tickle his ears. So he was still alive. Louis ran, grabbing a towel. They folded it and had it propped under his head to put pressure and stop the bleeding. The bus stopped and Liam lifted Niall sliding out. They made their way into the hospital. It was a concussion. They all sat around the bed, hating themselves, Zayn the most. He sat, his face in his hands. He was crying. Louis rubbed his back. 

"All he wanted was to spend time with us. And we were jerks.." Harry said. Liam ran his fingers across Niall's arm, sitting by Harry, Zayn and Louis were on the other side. It was possible he would slip into a coma, because of the concussion but the chances weren't too high. They were all still concerned. It seemed like days they all stayed there. When it was only a few hours. And Niall's eyes opened. Louis gasped and Liam went and got the doctor, who rushed in. He checked Niall out, making sure his vitals were good, his pulse, they checked his vision and response, making sure he could follow the light with his eyes. 

"Hey. You're in the hospital. My names Dr Thompson. Do you know your name?" He asked. Niall looked around at the guys and then the doctor. Slowly nodding. 

"Y..yeah.. 'M Niall.." he said. The doctor nodded and looked at the guys.

"And who are they?" He asked, testing Niall's memory.

"Liam..Harry..Louis..and..Zayn" he slowly mumbled out the doctor nodded. 

"Good. I'll give you some time to catch up" he said, turning and walking out. As soon as the door shut Niall was crushed and covered with kisses and 'I'm sorry's' he kind of whined and they all let go and backed up immediately. He was a little foggy on the details but he remembered Zayn shoving him. And fighting. He frowned. He had been shoved before, he had been hit and kicked. His first relationship, his last one too before the guys came along, was abusive. Niall only got out of it because the guy moved on. He used to wake up in the hospital. The guy would say he's sorry and kiss him, then that night, the same thing. He hadn't told anyone.

"I'm sorry, Ni..." Zayn said, Niall frowned more looking away from all of their gazes. 

"I really am..I said I wouldn't hurt you and I lied.." he spoke again. 

"We were all being jerks.." Harry said, Niall slowly nodded. 

"What's wrong? You look...scared.." Louis said, sitting on the edge of the bed by his hands. Niall slowly shrugged. "Liar.. say something.." he said. Niall frowned slightly.

"I just... I have bad memories.. I don't like hospitals.. or waking up in them" he muttered. And Liam's eyes widened as he understood.

"Has this happened before?" He asked. Niall looked up at him, slowly nodding. They all felt about fifty times worse suddenly. They all crammed onto the bed, it wasn't the most comfortable but..it worked. Niall was between Louis and Liam. 

"We love you" Harry spoke. They all agreed. 

"It won't happen again..ever.. I would rather chew off my own arm than hurt you.." Zayn said. Niall faintly smiled, relaxing a little. He nodded slowly. 

"Not to mention if it happens again he will be the one in the hospital with you.." Harry said, shooting Zayn a look. Niall let out a small giggle and they all smiled at him. 

"Ok..." He said, Louis turned his head kissing Niall's cheek. They spent the next few days doing nothing but love on him and stay by him. Niall would be lying if he said he didn't really like it. He loved those boys.

~~~~

If you liked this one send me prompts please!! I'll do any of the guys with female characters, or male, ill do the bromances, smut or fluff, short imagines, or AU. Let me know:)


End file.
